The Gemini
by Delirium
Summary: Garnet Til Alexandros splits into two, becoming both Dagger AND Garnet.
1. Chapter One

The Gemini

****

Chapter One

Zidane had come back to me. My Zidane, my precious Zidane, my beloved . . .

He was back.

For so long, I had thought he was past. Weeks after we defeated Necron, I waited for him. I couldn't accept that he was gone. A life with Zidane was inconceivable. When I had first met him, I felt like everything was right. That I had known Zidane all my life. That Zidane was a part of me, and everything that I was, was also him. And then he left me. He left me for Kuja, a man who had destroyed both my homes. He had destroyed my Zidane, too.

I was mad at Zidane. I was mad a Kuja. I was mad at myself for not going with Zidane when he went to save Kuja, for letting him get away from me. I was angry at Kuja, for acting like a two-year-old child not wanting a new baby brother. I rationalized soon enough, though. If Kuja hadn't acted the way he did, I would have never met Zidane. Kuja was, in a way, my Angel of Love. I should thank him for leaving Zidane alone, for letting him grow up on Gaia. What if I had to kill Zidane instead of Kuja?

I had no time for what ifs, though. Three weeks after Zidane's disappearance, I had my coronation. I was Queen now, Queen Garnet XVII. I got up in the morning and dressed in silk dresses, sat up straight, discussed politics with Beatrix and Steiner briefly. Those two and Dr. Tot were the real leaders of Alexandria. I was just a face, a representative. Like all the other Kings and Queens before me, I was just a shell. 

But that shell was me, was who I had been brought up to be. Brahne trained me to be Garnet. She taught me to be careful, to not trip over lacy dresses. She taught me how to embroider, a past time appropriate for a Princess. She brought me up royalty, because that was what I was. It was me. It was how I lived, how I breathed. She shaped me into a Princess who would become Queen, and that was what I was. Queen.

Zidane had called me Dagger . . .

I stood in the middle of the Alexandrian stage, away from Zidane for a few minutes. Each second was like a sword stabbing my heart, though. I had been separated from him for months, yet now I couldn't stand not being with him. I needed to touch him always. I needed to be with him, love him. Because I do. I love him. I love him very much . . . 

Dagger.

I searched the stage for my crystal. I knew that it had not been stolen. To steal the Alexandrian Crystal is to steal the soul of the kingdom. It should still be where I had dropped it.

That moment shall forever stay in my heart. The memory was bitter and horrible, yet sweet and wonderful. I had pushed my way through the crowd, polite as one can be when they are shoving people around. I was desperate . . . I needed to get through through to the stage. The stage where my Zidane stood, my beloved Zidane. It seemed that I would always be fighting the crowd. Zidane didn't get closer, but farther as I swam through the sea of my people. It was unfair! Zidane was BACK! Zidane . . . My light, my future, my all. And these people were stalling me!

Finally, I arrived at the stage.

Merely to see the absence of my angel.

My heart felt ready to give up. Everything was desolate. I had actually thought Zidane was back, but no. It must have been a cruel dream slipping into a reality. Like a mirage. He wasn't there . . . I wanted to die. Living without him for all these months, how could I survive knowing of that I had seen him? His face looked so real . . . His blue-green eyes full of the same amusement, his tail whipping haphazardly behind him. He looked so free, so careless. Exactly how I remembered him.

It was then that the crystal fell of my neck. I didn't care, because the crystal represented Queen Garnet. I didn't want to be Queen Garnet any more. I wanted to be Dagger, traveling with Zidane. Care-free, like he was. But what was Dagger without Zidane? Dagger couldn't live without him. I was Dagger, wasn't I?

I turned around. I needed away from this crowd, this cheering, confused crowd. I needed away from the stage, were the image of Zidane had once stood.

And I saw that image once again.

Tears flooded to my eyes. I ran to him, hugged him. He was real! He wasn't some transparent ghost come to haunt me! He was REAL! My Zidane! Dagger could live once again!

I was so happy, yet so angry. I beat on his chest, crying harder. Why had he let me think of him as dead when he was alive? Why! The jerk . . . Always the jerk who kidnapped me . . . 

But that was hours ago. Zidane was here and it was all okay. I picked up the crystal and headed back to the Castle. That's where my Zidane was. That's where Dagger was.

. . . Dagger?

*****

Everyone sat in the castle kitchen, talking excitedly. I was silent, content with sitting next to Zidane and hanging on his arm. The people we had known and traveled with where around the table, engrossed in conversations. Salamander and Freija were glaring at eachother in an amused way, while Eiko talked to Cid, who just nodded his head tiredly. Hilda looked fatigued, too. Raising Eiko was obviously a tough job. Quina ate his food energetically, very happy that Zidane was back. S/he had cooked a wonderful feast. Steiner sat across from Beatrix, smiling at her. Vivi's family was sitting at a table of their own, making little fireballs and then extinguishing them with ice.

And I with Zidane.

They were laughing about tonight. Everyone had known Zidane was back, and about the plan. That's why they all had tickets to the show. Zidane had sent one to each of them, explaining what he meant to do. It angered me, but a more rational side of me laughed. 

Garnet was mad, but Dagger was amused.

Why do I keep thinking of myself as two people? Wasn't I Garnet til Alexandros XVII? 

But wasn't I Dagger, when I was with Zidane?

My head spun. Zidane was back, and Zidane called me Dagger. That's who I was to him, Dagger. Who was I to myself, though? Garnet, right? Or Dagger? Not Sarah, Sarah had died many years ago. Dagger?

Garnet?

Who am I!

*****

"Dagger?" Zidane asked the fleeing figure next to him. She had let go of his arm and was now running out of the room. 

"Dagger!"

The Genome jumped up and raced after her. What could be bothering her? He thought she had cried all her tears. Hell, Zidane himself had cried with her. It was the first time Zidane had ever cried . . .

Where was she going?

The Queen ran though the halls purposefully, knowing her destination. Zidane followed her every step. What was wrong with her? Where was his Dagger going? 

"Dagger!"

She kicked of her shoes and ran faster. It was as if she was running away from Zidane. He felt his throat tighten, an awful and familiar feeling filling him. Was he going to cry again?

"DAGGER!"

She ran into a room, ran to a mirror. Zidane wasn't far behind. The mirror stood in the middle of the room, an antique looking glass. She touched it with the tips of her fingers, in awe. Zidane stepped behind and looked to see what was so astounding about her reflection.

The mirror showed the Queen, yes, but not in her dress. She wore the orange jumpsuit Zidane was familiar with, the same one she had worn when they met. But the real Queen wasn't wearing that outfit; she was scathed in a dress of silk. The image also had short, jagged hair. Like she did before Zidane had left.

She looked just like Zidane had remembered her. Dagger. The only difference was that she wasn't wearing the Alexandrian jewel.

Zidane couldn't see himself in the reflection, even though he was standing right behind Dagger.

"D-dagger?"

She closed her eyes, and so did the image. 

The mirror between their fingers shattered, but the reflection didn't.

There stood Queen Garnet Alexandros XVII . . .

And Dagger.


	2. Chapter Two

The Gemini

****

Chapter Two

Author's note: I call Amarant "Salamander", because that's his Japanese name and I like it better. As with Freya to Freija. So nyeah. 

Eiko was Happy. She was so happy, the word needed to be capitalized. She had a family once again and Zidane was back. Of course, she had known he was to come back but now he WAS. She could even touch him. Like she would ever get a chance what with Garnet holding on to him like a leech.

Or was did she want to be called Dagger again?

After Zidane left, Garnet didn't want to be called 'Dagger'. Eiko remembered well the last time she had called the Queen by that name. It was just a causal thing, a phrase like, "Hey, Dagger!" Some simple sentence that Eiko had called out to her friend. Normal words everyone used.

Garnet had turned to look at her. Her deep brown eyes were filled with pure emotion . . . Anger, grief, recognition. She looked eternally lost and confused, as if she was locked in a labyrinth with no key. As if she was being forced to wander halls endlessly with this horrible look in her eyes. 

"Don't call me Dagger. Not until Zidane is back."

Eiko had shook her head, said "Dagger, Zidane isn't coming back. And I've been calling you Dagger ever since I met you, why should I stop now?"

There, that look in her eyes again. That look would boar into Eiko's brain, would be imprinted in her memories. The look was so twisted, so passionate. It was almost inhuman, that look. Pure emotion . . .

"Please, Eiko. Please."

Eiko had nodded, and then skipped undaunted, as a six-year-old should. Everyone knew she wasn't a normal six-year-old, though. She had lived by herself for a year, with no humans to take care of her. Well, the moggles watched her, but they obeyed her, too. In that alone, she was more adult then other girls her age. Add on to this mature feat the fact that she had helped save the world and you have a fully aware and mature adult stuck in a six-year-old's body with a six-year-old's brain. 

__

But that was then, Eiko thought to herself, thinking about what Garnet's nicknames. _Now would be now. Who cares about what she wants to be called? She's so happy! And Zidane is finally back!_

It had been awful for Eiko to keep the secret of Zidane's return from her "sister". She told Garnet everything. Everything! Everything from what the dirty jokes the boat craftsman told to the idiotic things that make life special. Garnet was her confidant, her diary. In turn, Garnet told everything to Eiko. They had no secrets, nothing kept hidden from eachother. If one did try to conceal something from another, the other would know immediately.

That's why Eiko had avoided Garnet for the past week. Garnet had known something was up, and Eiko thought that she had hurt Garnet with her neglect. 

So the young Summoner stood up, about to walk over to Garnet and tell her that she was sorry, explaining why she hadn't spoken to her for so long. 

Garnet stood up at the same minute, and then had done something odd. She ran out of the room, away from Zidane. Of course, Zidane followed her . . . 

Eiko knew something was terribly wrong. 

*****  
"What the . . ."

Zidane blinked. Two Daggers. One was the Dagger he had met once, when he kidnapped her, a princess, and the other was the Dagger he had come to know and love. The Dagger that appeared at Dali. 

Both Dagger's turned at the exact same time. 

"Zidane."

"Zidane."

They had both spoken at the same time, the same voice, but not the same tone. Queen-Dagger was regal sounding, merely acknowledging Zidane's presence. Zidane's-Dagger had said his name friendly, lovingly. 

The Genome stumbled backwards. "What the hell happened, Dagger?" 

Zidane's-Dagger smiled. "I left her." 

Zidane was confused. "Left her? Left who? Yourself? But if you left yourself . . ."

Dagger shook her head, slightly annoyed. "No, Zidane. I didn't leave myself. I left Garnet."

"What are you talking about? You ARE Garnet! I just call you Dagger because I like that name better and it fits you . . ."

Dagger sighed. "Zidane, you called me Dagger because that's who I am. That's who you know. You don't know Garnet! Garnet is Stiener's. Garnet is Beatrix's. Garnet is Alexandria's. Dagger- me- is Zidane's."

*****

Steiner stared at the door. This was the door that led to Garnet's thinking room . . . That's what Garnet called it, at least. No one could go in there without the Queen's permission. Not even Steiner or Beatrix, her two closest advisors. No, this was the Queen's room and was forbidden to anyone but the Queen.

"Can't you just break the rules and go in there? She isn't going to kill you!" Eiko said, impatient. This was the room Zidane and Garnet had burst into.

"I respect my Queen's wish for privacy!" Steiner answered back, clenching his fists. Dammit, he NEEDED to find out what was wrong with Garnet!

"Steiner." This was Beatrix's voice. Beatrix's smooth, commanding, beautiful voice. The Pluto Knight turned to look at her, his hard expression softening.

"We should go in, Steiner. It's the best thing for the Queen. Even if she wants to be private."

Steiner nodded. There was no arguing with Beatrix. Not for Steiner, at least.

He grasped the doorknob and twisted it.

It didn't move.

He turned it harder.

No change.

He threw his whole body into it, curving his himself along with the direction he tried to twist it. It still didn't move. 

The armor-clad man turned to face the rest of the group. "I can't move it."

Salamander scoffed. "Let me try," he said, and took the doorknob. He couldn't move it, either.

*****  
"How did this happen?"

"Does it matter, Zidane?"

"Yeah! We have to reverse it, somehow. Dagger, you can't be two people-"

"I already WAS two people! Didn't you see? When I met you, I was Garnet. When we got to Dali, I was beginning to be Dagger. I turned back into Garnet at Lindbulm. When my mother died, I didn't know who I was. Brahne had raised Garnet, created Garnet. But when Brahne died, I had no reason to be Garnet! I didn't know who I was supposed to be. So I chose. I truly became Dagger- that's what I was doing when I cut my hair! Can't you see that? I was planning on giving the throne to someone else when I did that. I wanted to be with you. But when you left, I became Garnet again. I became Queen.

"Now Alexandria is used to Garnet as Queen. Garnet needs to be Queen! But you came back! I could be Dagger again. Zidane, you didn't fall in love with Garnet. You feel in love with Dagger. Well, here she is!" Dagger moved closer to Zidane and took his hands into her own. "Zidane, I want to travel with you. Run away with you. Garnet is Queen, not me."

Zidane shook his head. "Dagger, you aren't two people! You're sounding insane! You aren't some sort of schizophrenic! You're . . . you're my Dagger. How did this happen? We gotta get you back!" 

"She's right." This was the first word Garnet had spoken to Zidane for a long time. "She loves you. Go travel with her. Be with her, Zidane."

Zidane took a few more steps backwards, running into a couch. His speech was directed towards Garnet. "But you're Dagger, too! You came from the same person! Don't you love me?"

Garnet laughed softly. "Even if I did love you, you could not marry me. I'm the Queen. Zidane, do you truly want to become a King? I can not imagine you upon a throne."

Zidane fell onto the couch. She was right. He couldn't marry Dagger if it meant for him to be the King. He loved Dagger very much . . . But King?


	3. Chapter Three

The Gemini

****

Chapter Three

Authors note: This chapter is a bit different from the first two. Because I found the plot! What I used to call a "plot" before was different then what the plot is now. So if some things are obviously changed for some sad ass reason, just ignore it. Or yell out "God, she's such an inconstant writer. Burn her!" 'Cept please don't burn me. I wouldn't appreciate it . . .

*****

__

I'm lost . . . I survived the journey over to Alexandria, thinking I'd found a home. I'd find my Dagger, and she'd embrace me. Everything would be okay. She'd stare into my eyes and kiss me, and then I'd marry her. That's what kept me going. The thought of being with Dagger forever, just . . . just me and Dagger . . .

But now she's Dagger and_ Garnet. I feel in love with Dagger before I started calling her that. I feel in love with Garnet. Garnet was lying when she said I couldn't ever love her . . ._

Right? 

God . . . 

*****

Everyone other then Eiko had tried to open the door. Vivi had thrown all the magic he could at it; Freija had tried to cut the wood with her spear. Eiko knew how to open it. She just didn't want to. Because Sarah didn't want it open. 

*****

"Zidane . . . Accept me . . . Accept me for who I am! I'm Dagger!"

"No! Dagger is . . . is . . . one person!"

"I am one person! Can't you see that, Zidane? I'm Dagger. She's Garnet."

Zidane shook his head. "Dagger . . . It's unnatural!"

"NO! It's NOT! It was unnatural when I was one person, when I was a princess. Then I was a peasant, then a queen. The rouge and the ruler are two different people! One person cannot continue being both. I'd . . . I'd of killed myself. I couldn't have dealt with it!" A tear trickled down Dagger's eye. If you were to look at her Dagger's twin, you would have seen a matching tear dancing down Garnet's cheek. "Zidane . . . I just found you. I don't want to leave. Let me stay like this." 

More tears feel down their faces. Zidane couldn't handle seeing Dagger cry . . . Or Garnet. He wasn't paying attention to Garnet, though. She wasn't talking to him, so . . . Apparently, Garnet thought she was better then Zidane. Fine. It made Zidane's life easier.

Zidane stood up and walked over to Dagger. He embraced her, tightly. She hugged him back. They stayed like that, in each other's arms. Just there. Just being. Just loving. 

This was what Zidane wanted, wasn't it? 

Tears continued to fall. While Dagger's where of joy, Garnet still cried of sorrow. 

__

Why doesn't he talk to me?

*****

****

They're ready.

"Okay," Eiko said, and ran over to the door. She grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the entrance to Zidane and Garnet.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Eiko . . . What did you just do?" Cid asked.

"Opened the door! Duh."

Hilda looked at Cid. Cid looked at Hilda. They blinked. 

Before anyone could figure out exactly what Eiko did, Zidane walked out of the door. He was holding hands with Garnet, who had, once again, cut her hair chin length. Somehow, she had changed into her orange jumpsuit. She looked exactly like the Garnet Eiko had first met, warm and smiling. No sign of the practiced mask a queen wore, the mask of indifference and interest. This was the young woman that Garnet had abandoned months ago. This was Zidane's Dagger. The real Garnet was still inside the room, but no one outside the door knew that . . . Neither did Eiko.

__

Of course . . . The young girl thought. _That's why she had cut her hair and changed her clothes! She wanted to be Zidane's girl again, now that he was back._

Eiko knew it wasn't as simple as that, though. Why had Sarah interfered? Why had Sarah summoned Gemini? Dagger hadn't just given herself a makeover. 

Whatever it was, Steiner and Beatrix where not impressed with it.

"Queen Garnet, Alexandria will NOT be happy with you're new look. They want their queen to be a proper young lady! It's bad enough that you refuse to marry . . . Well, now that Zidane's back that will change. I approve. Where did you get those clothes? And what did you do with the sliver pendant?"

Dagger laughed softly. "The pendant is still around, Steiner."

"Then, please, put it back on!" Steiner directed his request toward the girl next to Zidane.

"She's not the queen. I am." That was Garnet's voice! But . . . Garnet hadn't even moved her lips. And the voice had come from the room behind Garnet.

Then Queen Garnet walked into the hallway.

Everyone was startled. Even Salamander jumped at the sight of another Garnet. Hilda clutched Cid's hand tightly. Freija's eyes grew wide, and Vivi's children looked at eachother, bewildered. Quina yelled out "What happen! Quina confused." Beatrix and Steiner stepped closer to eachother, and Beatrix set her hand on Steiner's arm.

Eiko, though, wasn't content with just being surprised. Eiko needed to do something, to get results. She walked right up to Garnet and put her palms on the queen's stomach, trying to see if they would go through. They didn't.

Garnet's body was very real.

*****

Everybody else was in the throne room, discussing Dagger/Garnet's situation. Eiko wasn't, though. She had slipped into a room while everyone else was talking, concerning themselves with Dagger and Garnet. Nobody noticed Eiko.

Nobody noticed her slip into the very room where Dagger and Garnet had . . . split. 

"How exactly did it happen?"

****

Sarah willed it too.

"Yeah, I know THAT. But what was the process they went through?"

****

Garnet found herself. Then there were two of her. 

Eiko blinked. "Could you be a little bit less . . . I don't know. Cryptic? Yeah, that's the word."

****

No.

"God . . . Eidolons," Eiko muttered, putting her hands on her hips. She turned her head around, then, surveying the room.

Glass shards were everywhere, but that was okay. The debris wouldn't make any noise, unless anyone came in and stepped on them. She was going to make sure no one would, though.

"Could you seal the door again?"

****

Yes.

Eiko felt a burst of power as the Eidolon Gemini worked its complex magic. Gemini was a "weird" Eidolon. It's powers were nether destructive or defensive. No one had any use for it during battle. This Eidolon was a pure mystery. What legend did it come from? Or what legend would it create?

Only one person knew, because only one person had successfully summoned it. If you could call her a person . . . She was more of a ghost. A spirit. She was Sarah . . . Sarah, the person who Garnet/Dagger used to be. The person who lived in Madian Sari for six years. The person who died when Garnet was born.

Eiko was going to revive that spirit, make it come back to Gaia. The spirit lived inside Eiko, and was waiting to get out. All Eiko had to do was ask for her to come.

She needed Sarah to come.

The six-year-old summoner got down on her knees to pray.


	4. Chatper Four

****

The Gemini

Chapter Four

Beatrix's room was beautiful. Old swords that were welded for beauty ornamented the north wall. Her furniture was haunting, made of mahogany wood with cushions of exquisite silk. High-backed chairs decorated bare spaces, and a large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, like a centerpiece. Magnificent tapestries that hung on various walls told of ancient wars and stories from mythology. 

But the most delicious element of all was a large, overstuffed couch sitting in one corner. It was the most beautiful item of the room, made of deep red velvet. It was strangely erotic, and Steiner couldn't help the but see mental images of a naked Beatrix lounging across it.

He _could_ stop himself from proposing the idea to her, though. They were not in her room to divulge eachother in sexual fantasies.

Even though they both wanted to.

Steiner doubted that that was the reason Beatrix called him to her. Besides, everyday he told himself that he didn't want Beatrix's body at all. All that he wanted from the General was her soul and her love. Her body could wait until they got married.

That's what Steiner told himself.

That wasn't what he wanted.

That's what he told himself.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Beatrix asked.

Her voice startled Steiner, as it did every time she spoke. How could someone's voice be so perfect? Each syllable she uttered created a new sort of beauty. Her speech was precise and commanding, yet Steiner could hear empathy and understanding in her harsh words. The timbre of her voice was somehow mythical, as if she were a Grecian Siren. Steiner was sure she could allure men into jumping into the sea if she wanted too. 

"Yes, it's quite lovely. Where did you obtain this collection?"

Beatrix smiled wryly, a smile that Steiner found extremely seductive. "Everywhere. Some of the furnishing where in the room when I first got it, though."

"Ah . . ." Steiner said. He wanted Beatrix to talk some more. Her voice was his music and he wanted to hear more of it.

Plus, Steiner could never find the right words when he was with Beatrix. Her heard beautiful poems in his head, words that told her exactly what he felt. When he was with her, though, the poetry left him. Eloquence left him. Yes, he could still talk to her . . .

But never in the right words.

"Steiner, I . . . I'm confused." She said suddenly.

"About Garnet?"

There was that that beautiful wry smile again . . . 

"Yes, of course."

"Ah . . ." Steiner said again. Then he shook his head curtly. _Say some more, idiot!_ He told himself. _This is your chance to really get her! She likes you. You like her. So say something intelligent!_

The Captain of the Pluto Knights cleared his throat. "Me too. I mean . . . Garnet must be happy like this. Garnet-I mean, _Dagger_ seems overjoyed. All she can do is fondle that monkey, stare at him with hearts in her eyes . . . As for Garnet, who knows what she's feeling. Her face is oddly impassive. It was like that before, but now her expression seems like even more stone. Do you think she is forcing herself to hide her true feelings? That is what she looks like when she's trying to pretend to not be upset! I have known the Queen for forever, is seems. I know her like I know the back of my hand! I do not think that Garnet is happy. She looks at Zidane with that face of stone . . . It looks like she loves him, Beatrix, but cannot show it. Like she hates Dagger. If she hates Dagger, she hates herself! I cannot, I _refuse_, to accept our queen as two different people! It is completely absurd! I do not have an explanation for WHY she has split in half, but just because she somehow performed this insane feat does not make her _two_ people! This could lead to suicide, Beatrix!"

Upon finishing this tirade, Steiner's face turned into a beautiful shade of red. Beatrix asked him into her room- her very _room_, to talk to him. She didn't want to listen to Steiner talk about his feelings! No! You idiot, Steiner! IDIOT!

Beatrix didn't seem to mind, though. She watched Steiner with an emotionless face. She was silent for a few agonizing seconds, until saying "That's exactly what I feel. It could lead to the death of the queen. We must protect her from all harm, and she is harming herself. But how do we defend her from herself?"

*****

Memories.

Memories Eiko never knew she possessed.

She had to call upon those memories.

Memories of Sarah, of the way she was before Garnet took over.

Sarah was dead. Eiko had to revive her.

The deceased are always alive in memories.

*****

Garnet was tired. Tired of Dagger, tired of Zidane, tired of people in general. She wanted to retreat to her room and lay on her bed and do nothing. Say nothing. Be nothing.

Yes, that's it. She wanted to be nothing.

__

Of course, that's impossible, she thought to herself. _Nobody can be nothing. If someone were nothing, then they would _be_ something!_

A small smile formed on her lips. She loved paradoxes. They gave her something to think about when she was forced to sit in council meetings. She never did anything at those engagements besides sign a few papers. Alexandria didn't need a queen. Steiner, Beatrix, and Tot did all the paper work for her. All Garnet ever did was sit and smile prettily.

Like a doll.

Garnet was a doll. 

She knew this was going to be her fate ever since she could remember. Brahne raised her on beauty and manners. Her adopted mother never taught her about politics or what to do when an enemy attacks. Garnet had no idea what one was supposed to do about citizens who where unhappy about the laws.

Essentially, she knew nothing.

These thoughts depressed her, though. Garnet didn't want to be depressed. Garnet just wanted to go to her room and rest. Thusly, she was headed towards her quarters. 

There was a problem with her plan, though. As Garnet arrived at her accommodations, she noticed a familiar figure sitting on her bed. 

Dagger was in there.

In _Garnet's_ room! Dagger was a commoner, wasn't she? What was she doing in the queen's room?

"Who do you think you are!" asked Garnet. She stormed into the place, fists clenched and small mouth contorted in anger. "This isn't your place! Get out!"

Dagger looked up at Garnet quizzically. "Don't get so mad!" she said, standing up and walking towards her twin. "We really need to talk about things like this. First off, if this isn't my room, where do I sleep? And there are other things. Like-"

"Everything is mine!"

Dagger blinked. "What do you mean?"

Garnet stared at Dagger for a while before beginning to speak again. "All this belongs to me! You never lived in the castle, Dagger! You were off with Zidane. When Zidane was gone, you were gone. All this is _mine_! You, Dagger, you are a vagabond! You have no possessions other then the clothes on your back!"

Dagger shook her head, disbelieving. "You're not being fair!"

"Not being fair? What do you mean! When Zidane "created" you, you had nothing. So you still have nothing!"

Dagger stepped backwards, confused. Garnet expected that. Dagger was optimistic. She had been "raised" on the road, so to speak. In those conditions, you either give up or keep going. Dagger kept on going. She saw good in everyone and everything. Of course she would of thought that Garnet would treat her like a sister! 

But Garnet wouldn't. The only thing she and Dagger had in common was that they looked the same.

"Garnet, we can work something out! Come on!"

"Do you think Zidane is going to stay in the castle? No, he won't! And I know that wherever he goes, you will go. So does it matter if you have a place to stay?"  
Dagger shook her head again. "So that's what this is about," she said, biting her lip. "Your jealous of me and Zidane."

Now it was Garnet's turn to step backwards. Dagger had hit a nerve. An extremely sensitive and private nerve.

"I don't care about you or that thief," Garnet said. "But I refuse to have an insolent little girl stay in my castle. You get out now, Dagger."

"Garnet, please! You're being ridiculous!"

"I want you out!" 


End file.
